


Before it Happend

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Dark Skies, movies - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Coming of Age, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Rimming, Spying, Taboo, young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: What happened between Jesse and Sam before the movie Dark Skies starts. What did these two boys get into before the supernatural events? Only one way to find out.





	Before it Happend

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the rights to Entrainment One's Dark Skies & I don't know anyone who worked on the film in any.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

Jesse had recently turned twelve a week ago and while Jesse's mom and dad was at work he was put in charge of his little brother Sam. Jesse thought this would be a great time to jack off in the day. The only time he could do it was at night when everyone was sleeping. He had been jacking off since last year and he knew his brother would be busy watching Saturday cartoons in the living room, so he shut his door before stripping down naked. He looked at his front of his body as he rubbed his chest with his left hand. 

He soon turns his head so he could see his ass, and then used his right hand to grab hold of his ass. Soon after rubbing himself he went onto his bed to start jacking himself with his left hand, and using his right to rub his balls. Jesse was slowly going hair down there. In fact he just got his first yesterday. Soon Jesse was getting into it, so into it he did not hear the door open. At first Sam just was looking at his brother's dick and was the biggest he seen. 

Mostly he only seen his dick and while Sam was looking he had no clue what Jessie was doing. While Sam was watching he was getting hard in his whity tighties. Then Sam decided to copy his big brother and soon he was liking the feeling but his underwater was in the way so he took them off to be completely naked like Jesse. As Jessie was getting close Sam felt a sneeze coming and could not stop it. This made Jesse open his eyes to a naked Sam playing with himself.

Jesse did not know what to say and thought it was pointless to cover up his dick. He also had no clue what to say about Sam with his dick in hand. For Sam he just was frozen and he had no clue what Jesse will do. The only sound was heard was the birds outside. Jesse soon sighed and waved Sam to come closer and pat the bed. Sam slowly went into the room and sat on the bed. None of them still has not said anything. Instead they let their body's do the talking. Jesse grabbed Sam's dick with two of his fingers and slowly started to jack him off. Sam just watched his brother's fingers move up and down on his dick. In return Sam grabbed Jessie's dick and started to jack him off. 

Soon Jessie looked into Sam's eyes and kissed him on the forehead and Sam returned it. Both boys smiled and soon Jesse had an idea. He picked up Sam and laid him on top of him. They were now dick to dick. Jessie soon started to move his hips and Sam did the same thing. Jesse's hands where soon rubbing Sam's back and slowly moved its way to his ass as he started to rub it and squeezed it. Sam looked up at Jesse before kissing his chest. It soon became too much for both of the boys as they had there cum. Jesse's still had a dry one and Sam had his first. Both boys smiled before they kissed on the lips. 

Jesse wanted to do so much more but thought it was best to wait for another time they are alone. It has been two weeks when Jesse got the chance. It was another morning and summer vacation was coming closer and closer. Last night Jessie had his first wet cum even though it was only a few drops. After his mom and dad left he waited a while before grabbing his brother, grab he did by picking him up and carrying him into his bedroom. Jesse soon tossed Sam onto the bed and jumped on top of him. The boys smiled and Jesse lend in for a kiss on the lips. Their kiss lasted longer than last time. There was no tong just yet. 

Jesse wanted to save that for later. Jesse soon broke the kiss and started to kiss Sam's neck. Then worked his way to his chest. Jesse kissed and sucked on each of his brother's nipples just enough not to leave a hackie. Jesse continued to kiss his way down to Sam's belly button and he kicked it too. Jessie soon lifted Sam's lags up just enough that his ass was in the air and with that he removed Sam's undies and tossed them to the side. Jesse then put Sam's feet back to his head and just went for Sam's ass and kissing it all over and even sucking it. This time he did leave marks. He soon put Sam's lags down and went for his balls. Jessie kissed them at first before sucking them whole. At this point Sam started to moan.

After a while Jesse started to suck Sam's dick and that made Sam moan even more. Jesse sucked and sucked until Sam had his cum. Soon Jesse let Sam's dick slip out of his mouth and rolled onto his back. Sam was breathing heavy with a smile on his face. Now Sam wanted to try to suck Jesse's dick as much as he could, but waited until his heart rate was normal. Soon Sam leaned over and started to kiss Jesse's chest and sucked his nipples. He also worked his way down Jesse's chest and soon Sam had Jesse's dick in his mouth. He could only take half of it but Jesse was still impressed. Sam was soon sucking faster and faster until Jesse came in his brother's mouth. Sam did not know what came out of Jesse's dick but knew he liked it. While both boys where just lying there Jesse though if he should fuck Sam next time. 

Next time did come around during summer break when once again Jesse was put in charge of Sam. Just like last time Jesse picked up Sam and tossed him onto his bed. Sam was smiling knowing it's sexy time. This time their kiss had tong. Once they broke the kiss Jesse flipped Sam onto his belly and removed his undies. Jesse soon went after Sam's ass by kissing and sucking it all over. Sam just loved the feeling and soon Jesse started to rim Sam making him moan even more and getting a boner. Sam soon felt something else enter his ass and it was Jesse's middle finger.

As the finger went in and out of Sam's ass Sam was breathing heavy as he enjoyed the feeling of being fingered fucked. One finger became two then three. Soon Sam was on his back while being fingered and now sucked. It did not take long for Sam to have his dry cum. Soon Jesse took out his fingers out of Sam and Sam had a sad face. Jesse just smiled showing his dick to Sam and showing him he was going to get fucked by his brother's dick. Jesse slowly entered his brother and Sam began to moan. Jesse was on top of Sam fucking him slow while the made out.

Jesse did not want to hurt him by going fast. He thought he would do it when Sam was ready. After a wile of moaning kissing and fucking Jesse came in Sam. Both boys smiled and just lade there for a while. Soon Sam got to fuck Jesse and he wanted to fuck him slow too. After fifteen minutes of moaning kissing and fucking Sam got his second dry cum and Jesse's second wet cum. Sam just licked it up. After that day they started sucking, rimming, finger fucking, fucking, and kissing with tong any time they got the chance.

End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know. Also feel free to. Read my other stories.


End file.
